


Glee trouble

by AmandaBeth



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBeth/pseuds/AmandaBeth
Summary: This is before time jump after the wedding frankly this is what will happen if tartie gets together if everyone's honest with themselves





	Glee trouble

Glee trouble

Authors note: This is my future prediction if Artie and Tina get together like show claims. Before time jump after double wedding. This may not be friendliest to Tina. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Tina on a whim transferred to a very basic New York college to be closer to Artie. The scene is set Friday lunch that Artie,Kurt and Blaine arranged to have just the three of them every Friday. Blaine had a grilled chicken sandwich and Kurt allowed him to have some fries as a treat. Kurt had salmon with green beans it's just what he felt like eating that day. Artie had classic burger and fries. As Artie and Blaine where finishing up there fries on respective plates Artie's sleeve slid up revealing s bruise on his wrist. The bruise was about the size of a quarter.

Blaine noticed and tapped Kurt on shoulder then whispered in Kurt's ear," Look at Artie's wrist."

Kurt looked and saw then asked," Artie what's with the bruise?" 

Artie said somewhat defensively," Oh it's nothing don't worry about it." 

Kurt said," Is it really nothing? You should know shutting down helps nothing."

Artie looked down it was embarrassing to be hit by a girl. He didn't want to admit it he was always kind of stubborn and hated to worry his friends. He was trying not to break.

Blaine said," if you need help you have to tell us."

Artie really didn't want to say. He was being stubborn. 

Kurt asked,"Did you hurt yourself?" 

Artie shook his head. 

Kurt asked," Did someone hurt you?" 

Artie's eyes darted but he didn't respond. 

Blaine asked," Are you being bullied at college?" 

Artie shook his head and said," Everyone there loves me."

Kurt asked,"Is it Tina?"

Tears form in Artie's eyes and he said," Tina hits me sometimes when she gets jealous. She got mad because my partner for project was female. She hit me on Wednesday." Artie mouth had spoken without consulting his brain. He hated that. He couldn't look up at his friends.

Kurt got up and startied to rub Artie's upper back to comfort the younger boy. Artie winced. Blaine said," Kurt you need to stop it's hurting Artie." 

Kurt bending over making Artie look him in the eye and said," Does part of back you can feel hurt? Did Tina hit you there also?" 

Artie whispered barely audibly," Yes." 

Kurt shook his head and said," I can't in good contious let you go home. Also I'm a little concerned that a mere back rub hurt enough to make you wince."

Blaine said," Artie should go to police and get a restraining order against Tina."

Artie said slightly agitated," My back will be fine. Something tells me I'm not getting much choice in the restraining order and I'm staying at your place tonight."

Kurt and Blaine said," Correct."

Kurt contuined," If your back still hurts still touch tomorrow I'm taking to you to urgent care Mr. Stubborn." 

The end


End file.
